


I Like It Like That

by ConnectionIsEverything



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M, some pure filth, the rating may go up a notch at some point ;), well the rating has been upgraded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectionIsEverything/pseuds/ConnectionIsEverything
Summary: Because we all know week 4 is one of the superior weeks, don't we? ;)
Relationships: Giovanni Pernice/Ranvir Singh
Comments: 78
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologise in advance if it's a bit...rubbish. Lockdown has me bored out of my mind and these two live in my mind rent free so here i am :)  
> I was genuinely terrified to publish this because I never let anyone see my creative side so I'm taking a risk here

The cha cha cha. Oh how Ranvir hated this stupid dance. The straight leg, the timing and everything else that followed along with it including being out of hold with Giovanni. She felt the most secure when she was in hold with him. She knew full well that she would struggle with this dance mainly due to her lack of self confidence. Giovanni had been reassuring her all week and it had calmed her a little bit but the fear of letting him down still haunted her thoughts. It was now Thursday. Ranvir pretty much knew the routine but now Giovanni wanted to work on her confidence. That scared her. She didn't want him to see her crumble when things get too much for her. Yesterday, she cried. Just a few tears hence the name Weepy Wednesday's. This week was different though...she had been in tears every day since Monday. The little voice in her head telling her to stop, she looked ridiculous, she couldn't do it, she wasn't good enough. Her thoughts would eat away at her until eventually she crumbled. 

"A bit more hip action, Ranvi." Giovanni whispered softly to her as they practised to beginning of the routine. It was pretty intimate the first section of the dance. Giovanni stood right behind her as they rotated their hips from side to side, their bodies pretty much touching. 

"Sorry," Ranvir mumbled. Her self confidence was at rock bottom today already. She looked down at the floor, completely avoiding any sort of contact with the large mirrors in front of them.

Giovanni placed his hands on her hips and helped her out. He began to get worried due to her quietness and her body language. He tried hard to hide his slight annoyance but getting annoyed at Ranvir wasn't going to help the situation. "Okay, let's take a little break."

Ranvir walked away from him straight away, leaving him even more worried. She was so distant today. It was so unlike her. She hadn't been like this since their first ever week of training but she came out of her shell pretty quickly after having a 20 minute divorce argument. He knew she was struggling with this dance but no matter what, he was extremely proud of her. But she had been in tears every day so far this week, it was obvious that she was on the brink again. Ranvir was fidgeting with her hands, tears filling her eyes. She couldn't do this stupid dance. She knew full well that she'll make a fool out of herself on Saturday night. Giovanni had reminded several times that this dance was supposed to be sexy...something she thought she wasn't.

Ranvir felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. "Ranvi," he started, the worry evident in his tone of voice. "What's wrong? I'm getting worried about you."

"Nothing." she replied bluntly. 

"This isn't you, Ranvi." Giovanni gently rubbed her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. "You can talk to me about anything."

Ranvir slowly turned her body to face him. She could see the worry in his eyes, that caring look. Her eyes filled with tears more struggling to hold her emotions together. "I...I can't do this...I'm going to make a massive fool of myself. Everyone is going to laugh at the stupid 43 year old single mum..."

"Ranvi, stop." Giovanni cut her off straight away. It hurt him deeply when she put herself down like that. He looked straight into her eyes, the pain and self doubt so evident it made his heart sink.

She shook her head. A couple of tears began to run down her cheeks," you deserve to dance with someone beautiful and younger...not someone like me who is holding you back..." 

Giovanni wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer to him. "Listen to me, you are beautiful."

"I think you need your eyes testing." she chuckled weakly. 

"No, I don't" he softly kisses the top of her head. 

Giovanni was telling the truth. He thought Ranvir was so beautiful. It frustrated him that she couldn't see that for herself. He had found her beautiful from the very beginning, well before they even first met Giovanni spent most of the first lockdown watching the news but mainly GMB. His attention had been averted to the political editor rather than listening out for the important updates. Something about her made him feel butterflies when she was around. She was completely different from any other woman he'd ever met. In a way, she made Giovanni soften and see life through a completely different perspective.

Ranvir melted at his comforting gesture, "but...when your husband cheats on you with another woman...whilst you're pregnant with his child...of course I'm going to question whether I'm good enough for anyone..."

Giovanni was taken aback by her confession making him hold her even closer him. "Oh Ranvi, I'm so sorry."

She sniffled against his chest, a little damp patch had formed on his t-shirt where her tears had soaked through into the material. "I was left to raise Tushaan by myself...whilst he ran off into the sunset with a more beautiful woman...he even told me that he fell in love with her...it broke me..."

He instantly saw how broken she was. All the years and burying her emotions away had bubbled up to the surface. Giovanni gently lifted her jaw with his fingers, looking deep into her eyes. He used his thumbs to softly brush the tears from her eyes and her cheeks. These feelings he had for her, he couldn't mess her around, especially when there's a child involved and a history of heartbreak. He cared about her so much.

"How anyone could even hurt you like that, I don't know. He didn't deserve you. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on...and no, I'm not just saying that."

Ranvir held his gaze. Everything he just said was so genuine and he meant it. It made her heart melt instantly. She got to know the real Giovanni over the last couple of weeks, the one who would make her belly laugh hysterically when he struggled to pronounce some English words and he would pretend to be stern with her but of course he'd end up laughing with her in the end. The one who admitted that even if he was in a room full people or his friends, he still felt alone. Being a dancer meant living a lonely life, away from your family for months on end. The one who changed his teaching methods to suit Ranvir better to make her more comfortable due to lack of confidence and belief in herself. Any other person would just see him as a handsome man with a very gorgeous body to look at, of course Ranvir didn't mind that at all since she fancied him even before coming on the show, but she also saw a man who has a heart of gold, kind and caring. 

"Do you really mean that?" she asked, her voice not even below a whisper. 

"Yes, I do." 

Their faces were just inches from each other, their noses brushing together. Giovanni kept his hand on her cheek with his thumb caressing her skin every so often. He felt Ranvir's breathing become a little heavier as their eyes were locked in a gaze. His lips softly brushed against hers making Ranvir shiver. Giovanni was just about to kiss her when they heard a loud knock on the door. Damn it. They both quickly jumped away from each other as the camera crew arrived to film some segments for this weeks VT.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will they finally kiss or not? Who knows...well, i do obviously ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love so far! It overwhelmed me so thank you :) x

Of course the damn camera crew had to interrupt them. 

"Morning, guys!" Ranvir smiled cheerfully. 

There was only one thing on her mind right now and it was being bombarded with thoughts and questions. Did he really feel the same about her? No one had ever really looked at her in that way before, not even her own husband ever used to look at her like that. 

Giovanni was amazed at how quickly she went from being so quiet, vulnerable and nervous to building walls around herself and acting cheerful and happy. She was a journalist and they know how to switch from being themselves to being professional almost in an instant. Ranvir knew exactly how not to give anything away but Giovanni on the other hand, he couldn't do that to save his own life. He couldn't hide his feelings no matter how bloody hard he tried. It was the most impossible task in the world to him. His cheeks were a little flustered from their 'moment'. One that could've been sealed with a kiss if the crew hadn't interrupted their moment. 

Once the crew had set up, they both took their positions for the start of the dance. As the music started any sign of Ranvir looking remotely uncomfortable had disappeared. He watched her attentively as she got her hip action perfect for her solo part. Giovanni couldn't help but think how sexy she was. God, this woman was doing things to him. She'd never danced with such confidence until now. Whether it was because the camera were there and she had to put on her confident act, he didn't know. But the glowing smile on his face said it all. She had completely smashed that run through. 

"Well done!" Giovanni gushed with the biggest smile on his face. 

"Thank you." she said softly, relieved to get all the filming for today out of the way. 

The camera crew all said how amazing it was looking as the morning of filming came to a close. They had filmed parts individually to explain how well the dance was going in between several run throughs. The crew packed up their stuff and and left them alone in the training room. 

Giovanni wandered towards Ranvir. Maybe they could pick up from where they left off earlier. He was desperate to kiss her and show her how beautiful she really was. 

"I'm so proud of you," he whispered near her ear. 

It sent shivers down Ranvir's spine as she leaned back against the wall, "thank you."

"You have to start believing in yourself, Ranvi." his fingers brushing a few strands of her hair behind her ear. 

She smiled weakly looking straight up into his eyes. Damn this man will be the death of her. She felt him edge even closer to her, just like how they were earlier on in the day.

"You're stunning, gorgeous, beautiful..." his fingers traced the curve of her cheek. "and you don't realise how sexy you are." he felt himself smirk as his eyes darted between her eyes and her lips.

Did she just hear him correctly? A 30 year old Italian man who practically sizzled all by himself calling her sexy? They had been flirting since the day they met but she never thought he would ever fancy her.

"You must be joking?" she raised her eyebrow and chuckled softly. 

Giovanni couldn't help BUT carry on smirking. He moved his hands to rest on her waist and his lips once again brushed against hers. "I'm only telling the truth."

Ranvir was just about to disagree, like she would normally do whenever compliments were involved, but she felt his lips instantly crash against hers. She closed her eyes and kissed him back for a few seconds. She couldn't believe what was happening. Those few seconds felt like a lifetime before she broke the kiss, placing her hands firmly on his chest. Ranvir could feel his heart pounding through her hands.

"Giovanni...I...I can't..." she pushed him away firmly escaping his grip.

Ranvir tried to walk away from him. To forget that ever even happened. He wasn't really interested in her. It's just a silly little infatuation...he'll get over it eventually...the little voice inside her head kept reminding her.

Giovanni quickly grabbed hold of her hand to stop her from walking away from him. "Please don't walk away from me, Ranvi..." he pleaded softly.

In reality, Ranvir desperately didn't want to walk away from him but then her self doubt kicked in. Turning her body back round to face his she could already see the expression of hurt across his face. Rejection. Great. Now she felt even more terrible. Ranvir just could not find the words to express her feelings towards the situation, she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Why did you kiss me? I mean...I just don't see how you can even be the slightest bit attracted to me..."

"I was only showing you how beautiful you are."

Giovanni spent weeks fighting and resisting the urge to kiss her. Instead, he settled for forehead kisses and the occasional kiss on the cheek. "I've been wanting to kiss you since the first week."

Ranvir's heart thumped in her chest. In that particular moment, she felt quite exposed and vulnerable to this man. Since when did he ever fancy her?

Giovanni could tell by the look on her face that she was questioning what had just happened. By this time, he could read her like a book. He always knew what she was thinking about. "Really Ranvi?" he started. "Are you seriously questioning my feelings for you? Look at the connection we have...a strong, deep and intense connection. I feel it and you feel it too."

She shrugged her shoulders. Why her though? He could've easily chosen some beautiful, younger Instagram model but instead he chose her. The 43 year old tired, single mum with deep insecurities and a divorce in her back pocket. 

"Well... I know that we've spent the past few weeks flirting but I thought it was all harmless...I wasn't expecting you to develop some sort of romantic feelings for me."

Giovanni rolled his eyes. "I just proved to you how beautiful you are and you're still doubting everything."

"I'm scared because...I'm scared of everything..." she took a deep breath before carrying on, "I've spent years sitting behind a desk or dressed up in a big coat and boots and doing all this has exposed so much of me...plus I've seen all your ex girlfriends...so young, stunning and perfect in every single way...then you have..." she gestures towards herself, "me..."

"They were all beautiful in their own way, Ranvi...but none of them even come close to you." Giovanni moved closer to her, his hand back up to rest on her cheek. "You can't throw away what we have. You can't fake chemistry or a connection like this. We know what we feel for each other..."

"Connection is everything..." she chimed in.

"There's no need to be scared." his eyes locked with hers in a gaze. "I'm not going to hurt you...I would never hurt you. Please don't ever doubt anything I say ever again...it all comes from the heart."

Ranvir slowly felt herself giving in. He was right. She knew that he would never hurt her and that everything always came from his heart. Her eyes flickered down to his lips. "Maybe...we should try that again."

Giovanni already knew what she was talking about and it definitely wasn't about the dance. He smiled as he leaned in and kissed her again. Ranvir completely caved in, letting go of everything she feared and finally allowing herself to express her feelings towards him. She kissed him back with just as much passion. Her hands ran though his hair as their kiss deepened more and more. Giovanni broke the kiss, much to Ranvir's disappointment, for air but he was already trailing kisses down her neck. His hand slipped underneath her white t-shirt, tracing her soft bare skin with his fingers which gave her goosebumps. Ranvir slowly lifted his jaw back up with her hand and kissed him again. Giovanni felt himself smile into the kiss, he had to wait but it was all worth it in the end. Ranvir couldn't quite believe what was happening or what she was doing. Making out with a 30 year old hot Italian in the middle of the training room. Eventually they broke apart after making out for god knows how long...neither of them knew or were going to complain. But they didn't want that moment to end. 

"Wow," Giovanni breathed. "you are...incredible."

Ranvir chuckled coyly. "You're not too bad yourself."

Their lips were slightly swollen from all the intense kissing. Giovanni couldn't really believe his luck. In front of him stood a very beautiful and intelligent woman who drove him insane in all the good ways. She made him express himself in a way no one else ever had. The rest of the afternoon flew by, they rehearsed the routine over and over with small make out sessions in between. No matter how much either of them tried to concentrate on dancing they somehow found their lips attached in a passionate kiss. 

"You were absolutely incredible today," Giovanni said as he picked up his jacket from the other side of the room and flung it on himself. 

Ranvir smiled softly, she had taken off her dance shoes and shoved them straight into her bag. "The dancing or..." she trailed off.

Giovanni smirked. "Both."

His smirk almost made her knees buckle. What on earth was he doing to her? It was like he knew what to do to drive her insane. Ranvir was very tempted to ask him back to hers as she dropped Tushaan off to stay with her mum and sister for a couple of days. She wanted to spend more time with him and perhaps attempt to cook him a decent meal...beans on toast sounded decent enough since it was about the only thing she had left in her kitchen cupboard. Just as she was about to speak, Giovanni piped up again.

"Do you fancy coming back to mine?" he asked, fidgeting with the ring on his little finger which he only did when he was nervous. 

Why was he nervous? It was like he read her mind. Ranvir couldn't say no, even if she wanted to. "As long as there's a cheeky glass of red wine involved."

"There's a whole bottle to be opened," he replied. 

Did he really just invite her round to his flat? He really wanted to spend some quality time with her, outside of training. Just the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things will get just a tad bit spicy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling the love so thank you so much once again :) x

Ranvir glanced over Giovanni's open planned kitchen in his flat, taking in the surroundings. She watched him open a bottle of red wine and pour the liquid into two wine glasses.

"Thank you so much for the lovely dinner." she said as she walked around the kitchen counter towards him. Ranvir had been seriously impressed by the Italian's set of cooking skills. Something so simple such as Pasta Carbonara could taste so bloody delicious. 

Giovanni smiled, handing the glass of wine to her. "It's my pleasure, baby."

She took the glass from him and took a small sip, her eyes fixed on him. Her heart fluttered at him calling her 'baby' in the most softest way possible. "I hope you don't mind me spending the night here..."

"Of course not," he started. "You can borrow something of mine." 

Ranvir hid herself biting her lip as she took another sip of the expensive red wine. They hadn't even discussed sleeping arrangements. She presumed that he would sleep in the bed with her but of course being the gentleman he was, he said he'd sleep on the sofa so she would feel more comfortable. Ranvir almost argued back, secretly she wanted him in the bed with her. Giovanni could tell by the look on her face that she wanted to disagree with the idea. 

"If you really wanted me to sleep in the bed with you, then all you had to do was ask." a smirk had appeared from the corner of his lips.

She felt a blush creep up onto her cheeks. He really could read her like a goddamn book as she picked something out of his wardrobe to sleep in. She found a white shirt that looked long enough to cover most of her body. Ranvir traced her fingers along all of his hoodies, a few of her favourites making her smile. Giovanni had left the room for her to get changed in privacy. He really was a proper gentleman and that made her fall for him even more...was she really falling in love with Giovanni? It took over her thoughts as she got changed into his white shirt. After her husband left her she promised herself that she wouldn't get close to another man again but Giovanni was different and he had proved that to her countless times. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the bedroom door. 

"You can come in!" she called out. "I'm decent!"

Giovanni pushed the door open and what he saw set his pulse rate through the fucking roof. Ranvir was stood wearing his white shirt which came down to her mid thighs. His eyes wandered more than they should have, roaming her legs. God, she looked so sexy in his shirt.

Ranvir caught him staring for a long period of time. "Have you finished?" she asked, chuckling softly.

He snapped out of his trance and walked further into the bedroom. "You look...incredible."

"I'm only wearing your shirt-"

She was cut off with Giovanni's lips smashing against hers in a passionate kiss. As she quickly responded to his kiss, he bent down to pick her up from behind her knees completely sweeping her off her feet. Ranvir squealed and giggled softly against his lips wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her to his bed with their lips still connected. Giovanni carefully placed her down on the bed and just stared at her for a few moments. Pausing to take in and admire the natural beauty of the woman he had done nothing but thought about. Ranvir caught him staring with his eyes full of adoration. She suddenly realised how exposed she was beneath him, the shirt had risen up her thighs and she quickly pulled the material back down in an attempt to cover herself up. She was still so self conscious despite Giovanni repeatedly telling her how beautiful she was.

"Don't cover yourself up, baby." he said pushing against her legs so he could slip in between them. "You are sensational..."

Eventually he managed to push her thighs apart and slipped himself down in between them. His hands slowly found their way underneath the shirt. Ranvir shuddered at his fingers slowly tracing her upper thighs. His lips met hers again in another passionate kiss. She really was sensational in every single way. Her lips felt so warm and soft against his. Their lips connected perfectly together like a jigsaw. Giovanni knew he was falling in love with her not just because of her beauty but her intelligence and the ability to explain quite complicated things and make it sound so simple fascinated him. They would spend their lunch breaks discussing Ranvir's love for literature and the way her eyes would light up whenever he asked her to talk about it. Giovanni genuinely loved listening to her. It truly captivated him how incredible she was. He felt like he had finally found someone who accepted him as a person and not just for his good looks. All these thoughts ran through his mind as he continued kissing her with more passion every second. He moved his hand up her body and fiddled with the buttons of the shirt. Unbuttoning one...then a second one...her breathing becoming heavier against his lips. Giovanni broke the kiss and gazed deeply into her eyes. Ranvir's cheeks were flustered from the intensity of their kiss. She looked down and saw his fingers fiddling with a third button on the shirt. Things had gotten heated very quickly between them very quickly and there was no denying that Ranvir's mind often slipped away into thinking about Giovanni in that way...she really wanted him. But was she even ready to fully give herself to him? Part of her was telling her to go for it, knowing that he wanted her too, but another part of her was telling her no.

"If you don't feel ready then that's okay," Giovanni whispered. "It's your body Ranvi, I'm not going to force you into something that makes you feel uncomfortable."

Ranvir felt a warmth in her heart at his gentlemanly gesture. He wanted her to feel comfortable and ready if they were ever to go further than kissing. She knew she wasn't ready for any kind of proper intimacy, she was only just adjusting to having a man back in her life. A man who would happily wait for her to be ready...normally any other man would lose their temper and walk away, but Giovanni didn't. She felt him kiss her forehead, his lips lingering on her skin for a little while.

"Giovanni?" she whispered softly.

Giovanni gently moved himself off her and laid down beside her. "Yes darling?"

Ranvir shuffled closer and rested her head on his chest, the sound of his heart beating relaxing her instantly. "things have changed, haven't they?" 

Giovanni wrapped his arms around her and held her as close to him as he could, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair. "yes...they have."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but very very sweet ;)
> 
> It's only Gio fussing over R not getting enough sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love and comments! It really means the world <3

Ranvir woke up at her normal time of three o'clock in the morning. She completely forgot where she was for a second...in Giovanni's bedroom and in his bed. She looked over to her side to the beautiful Italian man sleeping peacefully beside her. He was curled up around her side with his face buried in her neck. Ranvir found it incredibly adorable the way he slept, the little soft snores he'd give out every now and again, and she couldn't help but smile down at him. They had spent the rest of the previous night cuddling under the duvet and sharing the occasional kiss. Ranvir sighed lightly. She knew she wasn't going to go back to sleep anytime soon so she slowly pushed the duvet off her body, being extremely careful not to wake Giovanni from his slumber. She felt Giovanni stir slightly, groaning at the loss of contact of her warm body. Oh shit. She had somehow managed to disturb him. His eyes slowly opening to see her quietly climbing out of bed.

"Baby, where are you going?" he asked sleepily, his eyes barely half open.

Ranvir turned her body to face him and saw his hair was flopped over his eyes, "I was going to make a cup of tea."

Giovanni reached his arms out for her, gesturing her to come back to bed. "It's three in the morning...come back to bed."

"I need to look through my emails and see what the headlines are-"

He cut her off as he sat up in bed, his arms slipping around her waist. "You can sleep for a few more hours. Work can wait. You getting a good night's rest is the most important."

Ranvir snuggled up against him. Oh how she hated how right he was. She needed all the rest she could get as it was camera blocking day at the studio. "Oh alright. You win. I'll get some more rest."

Giovanni placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and then kissed her cheek, "I hate knowing that you haven't had enough sleep. It worries me that you'll wear yourself out exhausted."

She chuckled softly, burying her face into his neck as she laid back down and pulled him down with her. "Giovanni, I've been doing this for twenty odd years. I'm used to it now."

"You know how much I care about you," he yawned sleepily. "And sometimes you can be...what is the word?"

"Stubborn?" she retorted.

"Yes. Stubborn. Even when I reassure you, you're still determined to believe that all those thoughts in your head are correct. Which they are not." his tone of voice was so soothing and he wasn't wrong. Ranvir was pretty stubborn and she knew that.

"I'm sorry I'm always being a pain in the backside..." she mumbled into his chest.

Giovanni slowly ran his fingers through her soft hair, "you're not a pain at all. You're still growing and finding your confidence, baby. It'll take time but you are making progress. It does not just happen overnight."

Ranvir's heart skipped a beat. She loved how much he took care of her and reassured her especially when the overthinking process starts. His heart was truly in the right place her. Her legs soon became entangled with his as he pulled the duvet back over them. They laid together in a comfortable silence, enjoying being in the arms of one another. It was moments like this that Ranvir had always wanted and so did Giovanni. She felt her eyes go heavy and slowly began to close, eventually falling back asleep in the safety of Giovanni's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Performance day, darling!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sending you all positive vibes for the weekend <3

Before they even knew it, it was Saturday. Show day. Ranvir felt more nervous than ever despite all the reassurance Giovanni gave her. The camera blocking session the day before went okay. She had let the nerves get the better of her but she did not get a single step wrong. Ranvir had gone away to the wardrobe department to have her dress fitted and ready whilst Giovanni was sat on the sofa in the dressing room that they shared. He fiddled with the buttons of his shirt, which he was going to have unbuttoned for the dance, as he scrolled through his Instagram feed. Ever since people started picking up on their chemistry during his stories, he had made the decision not to do anymore of them plus neither of them were good with social media anyway. Giovanni heard the door creak open and then close again. He presumed it was Holly, one of the makeup artists, to apply any finishing touches for Ranvir's makeup. It wasn't until he looked up from his phone that he realised it was Ranvir. She looked...incredible. The dress really showed off her curves, his eyes roaming her body. The fringing on the dress was the icing on top of the cake, he couldn't help but stare at her legs.

"Giovanni?" she called out his name for the third time. 

Giovanni snapped out of his trance and looked back up at her. "Sorry. I zoned out." his cheeks flustered.

"You don't hide it very well, do you?" she said as she sat down on the chair, crossing her leg over the other. "The fact that you were checking me out."

Giovanni now had a perfect view of her legs, biting his lip. "I was just admiring the view."

Ranvir chuckled softly. Was he really turned on by her? In a way, she felt quite irresistible. If the sight of her legs were already causing Giovanni to crumble then she must be doing something right. "A little bird told me that you're dancing with your shirt open tonight."

"Fancy a preview right now?" Giovanni smirked. If she was going to cause him to get hot and bothered then he would do the exact same thing to her. 

She couldn't help but giggle at his cheekiness. "Go on then."

Giovanni unbuttoned his shirt, one by one, and showed her his tanned torso. "You like?"

Her eyes wandered down his torso. God, why does he have to be so bloody gorgeous? The bastard was deliberately teasing her. "Not bad, Pernice."

Ranvir only called him by his last name when she would tease him and he loved it. She was not the sort of woman to drool over a man but she couldn't help herself in this situation. Giovanni walked up to her and placed his hands on either side of the arms of the chair, bending down to her level.

"We've got some time before the show starts." his eyes darkened as he spoke.

Ranvir's breathing became a little heavier. Oh god. What the hell was he doing to her? She felt her cheeks literally burning as his eyes flickered between staring at her noticeable cleavage and her lips. This dress is doing wonders, she thought to herself.

"You're going to get lipstick all over you." she whispered in response. 

"We can sort that out later..." Giovanni leaned in further and was about to kiss her when the door opened. He quickly jumped away from her as one of the runners stood in the doorway.

"Five minutes until showtime guys!" she called before frantically walking down the corridor repeating the same thing to all the other couples. 

Ranvir stood up from her chair as Giovanni took hold of her hand, "so much for some time before the show." he chuckled. "Ready to go out there and smash it?"

She nodded, squeezing his hand gently. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Giovanni kissed both of her hands as their VT played in the background. Ranvir was trembling with nerves. She felt so sick in her stomach. This was it. She was either going to smash it or humiliate herself in front of millions of people on Saturday night television. She took a deep breath. Multiple words repeating themselves inside her head; straight leg, timing, hips, sell the dance, be cheeky and flirtatious, be sexy.

The VT ended and this was the moment Ranvir had been dreading all week. The little voice inside her head once again playing mind games with her.

"Dancing the Cha Cha Cha, Ranvir Singh and Giovanni Pernice."

The music started as Ranvir stood and walked over to do her solo part, her hands on her hips as they swayed to the timing of the music. Rotation. Rotation. Rotation. Come on, Ranvir. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she completely forgot that Giovanni had come up behind her, their bodies pressed up close as they rotated their hips together. Giovanni had been so distracted by her hips that he wasn't quite sure where to put his free hand. 

As the dance carried on, well to Ranvir it felt like it was dragging on, she tried to remain positive and push herself as hard as she could. She didn't want to let Giovanni down. Straight leg. You can do this...nearly at the end of the dance. 

Why was the Cha Cha Cha so goddamn bloody difficult? 

Giovanni got an eyeful towards the end of the dance, hands on her hips with his face level enough to have a quick glance or two at her cleavage. It's all about selling the story...the chemistry.

Once the dance was over, Ranvir breathed a sigh of deep relief. Thank god that was over. She couldn't believe she had just danced a Cha Cha Cha on live television. The applause and reaction from the studio overwhelmed her with exposure. It had taken so much courage for Ranvir to do that dance...all the tears and digging deep during the week had caught up with her.

Giovanni grinned widely as he engulfed her in a tight hug, "You smashed that! I'm so proud of you, baby!" he whispered as they walked over to Tess.

Waves of anxiety filled Ranvir's head as the judges gave their comments and criticism. She didn't even listen to half of it. Had she done enough? The fear of ending up in the bottom two and having to do the dance off loomed in her thoughts, like a dark cloud hovering above her. All she could do now was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhh you're in for a real treat in the next chapter ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets a bit hot and spicy people ;)

After the show had ended, Ranvir practically ran backstage into the dressing room and changed out of her dress into a white t-shirt and leggings. The dance didn't go as well as she thought which she expected anyway. She found herself emotional from it all, the overwhelming amount of support from her fellow Strictly friends had set her off. The relief when they had been saved by the public...it shocked Ranvir considering how everything went and the dance itself wasn't very popular with the public in general but it was over now. They live to dance another week. 

Giovanni knocked on the door and walked in. He knew she was upset about the dance, the comments from the judges well mainly Craig and the scores but his heart burst in pride for her. 

"Ranvi," he started as he walked over and took both of her hands in his. "I'm so proud of you. You delivered exactly what I asked of you and you gave it absolutely everything."

Ranvir looked up at him. She feared that she had let him down badly. "But...the comments and the scores...I could've done so much better...I'm sorry..."

Giovanni squeezed her hands gently for reassurance. "No no no baby, you didn't let me down at all. I thought you were amazing. Yes, it's not an easy dance but you went out there and you sell it."

Her fingers slowly entwined with his, she felt a little bit better now it was all over and knowing they got through to another week. "I'm just glad it's over now...we move onto the Argentine Tango." a small smile appeared on her face.

"You're going to absolutely love being pushed up against me the whole time," he chuckled mischievously.

Ranvir let go of his hand and slapped him on the chest playfully. "you cheeky bastard!"

Giovanni turned round to check the door was closed before wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "but in the meantime, i have you all to myself."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against his in a soft kiss. Giovanni smiled against her lips and kissed her back, pressing his body up against hers. Within a few minutes the kiss became more passionate and heated. Neither of them breaking apart for air anytime soon.

"I've been wanting to kiss you all night," Giovanni mumbled against her lips. His breathing was heavier than it was before. Ranvir let out a small moan as he gently bit down on her bottom lip earning a smirk from him. "You drive me insane, baby..."

Ranvir panted a little as she broke the kiss, opening her eyes and seeing his eyes darkened with desire with his pupils dilated. Her heart started beating a little faster. Oh to hell with waiting...she wanted him. To feel his bare skin against hers. She wanted to feel all of him. "Giovanni..." she took a deep breath and carried on, "I want you...in every single way..."

Giovanni bit his lip and brought his lips towards her ear, "we can go back to yours and I'll give you exactly what you want." he whispered so sensually against her ear that it almost made her knees buckle and cave in. Giovanni had quickly changed into his hoodie and joggers before they left the studio. He made sure no one was around to see them getting in the same car together. The drive back was agonising, his hand somehow found itself on her knee and slowly made its way up her thigh. His thumb rubbing circles across her upper thigh. Ranvir instantly gave him the side eye, her way of telling him to stop until they got back to her house in the Chilterns. 

As soon as they had both made it through the door...their lips crashed together in the most passionate kiss they had ever shared. Giovanni backed her up against the wall, his hands pushing her jacket off her shoulders and letting it drop onto the floor. Ranvir's hands instantly slipped underneath his hoodie pushing it up his body as frantically as she could. Eventually she pulled his hoodie over his head and threw it across the hallway somewhere. Her hands ran up and down his torso. He was truly magnificent. The kiss quickly became more urgent as they both battled to kick off their footwear. Their shoes in a scattered heap across the floor.

Ranvir broke the kiss, "bedroom." she whispered breathlessly.

He responded by picking her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist , their lips crashing together once again. Giovanni carried her upstairs to her bedroom and laid her down on the bed not breaking the kiss. His hands instantly pushed the material of her white t-shirt up her body causing her to raise her arms so he could pull it over her head. He threw the t-shirt somewhere across the room as his lips travelled down her body trailing kisses down her jaw, neck, collarbone, cleavage, ribs and stomach. Ranvir felt her skin burning from his kisses. Giovanni's fingers hooked around the waistband of her leggings, tugging at them for her to lift her hips upwards. She lifted her hips upwards so he could remove the clothing. He tossed the leggings in the same direction as her t-shirt, his eyes roaming up and down her body. He couldn't quite believe how incredible she looked underneath him. Why on earth she was so insecure about her body he didn't know. She was so beautiful. Giovanni gently parted her thighs open and began leaving a trail of soft kisses up her inner thigh. A soft moan escaped from Ranvir's lips already feeling how incredibly close he was to where she needed him most.

"Giovanni," she whispered breathlessly.

He looked up at her, his lips still pressing kisses up her thigh. He gently began nibbling at her skin. He was bound to leave a few marks there. His free hand travelled further up towards the waistband of her underwear. Two fingers hooked around the material. Ranvir held her breath for a few seconds as she felt the material slowly being pulled down her legs and being discarded from her completely. It wasn't long before she felt his breath near where she was now desperate for him. His tongue slowly licked a stripe up her clit. Giovanni immediately felt her body tense up.

"Relax, baby..." he breathed in a mere whisper. "It's okay..." he bent his head back down and started an agonisingly slow pattern with his tongue.

Ranvir moved her hand down with her fingers slipping through his hair, yanking on it slightly. She arched her back off the bed with a gasp, "oh my...Giovanni..." she breathed. 

He hummed against her, his tongue slowly entering her. Moving his free hands to grip her upper thighs. He dipped his tongue inside of her a few times. Each met with a gasp from Ranvir followed by a small but soft moan. Giovanni pulled back, moving his hand down from her thigh and in between her legs. He brushed two fingers against her opening.

Ranvir yanked at his hair again, panting slowly. The bastard was deliberately teasing her when he knew full well that she wanted him. 

"Giovanni..." she panted. "Please..."

Giovanni smirked, his fingers circling around her opening. The fact that she was almost begging for him to do something made him tease her for just a tad bit longer. "Patience, baby."

"For fuck sake, Giovanni!" she swore all in one breath. Her patience was wearing think very quickly. 

He brushed a few kisses against her clit as he finally pushed two fingers inside her with his tongue beginning to slowly circle her clit. Ranvir bit her lip so hard she thought she had drawn blood from his bottom lip. Her grip tightened as he moved his fingers faster inside of her. Giovanni knew she was close. He felt her tighten and clench around his fingers. Ranvir's moans became louder with her hips now moving in an uneven sort of rhythm against his tongue and fingers. 

"Let go, baby..." he muttered against her clit.

Within a couple of seconds, she completely fell apart. "Giovanni!" she cried out his name loudly, coming undone against his mouth and fingers.

He looked up at her as she rode out her orgasm. It was the most extraordinary and sensational thing he'd ever seen. His tongue licked over her clit over and over until she came down from her orgasm. Ranvir limply pushed his head away panting heavily. Giovanni slowly kissed back up her body until he stopped at her lips, kissing her softly so she could taste herself on his lips. His fingers slipped underneath her sports bra and began tracing circles on the outline of her breast. Giovanni pushed the material over her head and discarded it onto the floor with his eyes instantly staring down at her breasts. She was now fully naked beneath him. He took a few seconds to admire the beautiful woman lying beneath him. 

"You are so beautiful..." he whispered breathlessly as his lips travelled down to her breasts. Gently kissing around her nipple.

Ranvir gasped as he softly sucked on her nipple. Her fingers finding their way back in his hair. She hadn't felt pleasure like this in her whole life and now there was a ridiculously handsome Italian man above her cherishing every part of her body. Giovanni felt her nipple harden in his mouth realising she was aroused again before switching his attention to her other nipple, repeating the same actions as before. Ranvir bit her lip at the feeling of something hard growing against her inner thigh. Her hands slowly moved down his body until reaching the waistband of his black joggers, desperately trying to shuffle them down his legs.

Giovanni removed her nipple from his mouth and smirked. "eager, are we?"

"Says the man who literally has a hard on." she huffed in frustration. 

Giovanni reached down and pulled down his joggers along with his boxers, his eyes firmly on her. He kicked the remainder of his clothes onto the floor before climbing back on top of her.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked softly. 

Ranvir nodded straight away. "Yes...I want this...I want you..."

"If you feel uncomfortable at any point or you want me to stop then tell me," he said as he reached down to grab his cock and lining it up with her opening. "Hold on...shall I get a condom...so you know...?"

Ranvir shook her head in response, "I don't think I can even get...I do trust you." she whispered.

Giovanni looked down at her his eyes genuinely caring, "are you one hundred percent sure about this? I don't want you to regret it..."

"I've never wanted anything more than this," she gasped as she felt him slowly enter her. Her body quickly burned up at the sensation of having Giovanni inside her for the very first time.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss as he began to move his hips slowly at first so made sure that she was comfortable. Ranvir moaned softly against his lips. It was really happening. She had never imagined Giovanni would be slowly making love to her on her bed. 

"Are you okay?" he whispered breathlessly against her lips, breaking their kiss for a very short time. 

"This feels...amazing..." she replied back with a breathless whisper before connecting her lips with his again. 

Giovanni kissed her back with a mix of passion and love, his hips slowly gaining speed. Their bodies began to move in sync with one another as he took hold of her hand and slowly entwined his fingers with hers. Ranvir began to breathe heavily against his lips with a few moans escaping from her lips.

"Oh Giovanni..." she moaned his name against his lips. Pleasure began to take over her whole body.

Giovanni groaned softly, kissing her lips delicately. He couldn't help but gaze down at her. She was so beautiful even when it was in the middle of him making love to her or looking down at her tear stained face a few days ago in the training room. Her eyes locked with his in a gaze as their breathing became heavier and moans were slipping out from their lips which were just inches away from each other. Giovanni quickened the movement of his hips, pushing himself as deep as he could go inside her. Ranvir let out a loud whimper, she was edging closer towards her second orgasm with the waves of pleasure through her body becoming more and more frequent. Their bodies continued to move in sync together, her hips rolling against his own.

"Are you close, baby?" he breathed quickly against her lips.

Ranvir quickly nodded in response her back slowly arching off the bed. He felt her insides tighten and clench around his length as his thrusts became more sloppy, pushing further towards his orgasm. They both panted heavily as Giovanni thrusted his hips one last time before letting out a loud moan, releasing his load inside of her. Ranvir cried out in pleasure as her second orgasm hit her straight after, her legs trembling as she came undone beneath him for the second time. He bit his lip as he felt a warmth cover his length. She sobbed against his lips as Giovanni continued to thrust his hips a few more times riding out both their orgasms together. Eventually he slowed down his hips once they had both come down from their orgasms. Giovanni moved his hand up to brush Ranvir's hair away from her face, her skin felt hot against his touch. 

Giovanni placed a soft and gentle kiss on her lips, both their breathing still laboured and heavy. "Did you enjoy that?" 

Ranvir looked up into his eyes, she gently pushed back his floppy hair with a line of sweat across his forehead. "It was...incredible..."

"You are incredible," he smiled softly. Their breathing slowly went back to normal. His eyes looking deep into hers.

Ranvir chuckled softly in response, her hand moving to rest on his cheek with her fingers caressing his stubble before Giovanni slowly removed his cock from inside of her and flopped down on the bed beside her. She slightly whimpered from the loss of contact. A smile grew on her face, he really did know how to pleasure a woman. How on earth would they manage the Argentine Tango next week? They could barely keep their hands off each other enough as it is. How the fuck would they cope when their bodies would have to be pressed up together? Next week was going to be a long week, she thought to herself as she bit her lip. By the time Ranvir had snapped out of her thoughts Giovanni had moved up the bed and pulled back the duvet for them both.

"Come on, baby," he started as he laid down in bed gesturing to her to join him. "come here and cuddle me." he pouted his lips which made her chuckle.

Ranvir snuck her legs underneath the duvet and pulled it over their bodies, shuffling herself closer to him. Giovanni wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her close to his body. He smiled to himself once he saw that Ranvir had not taken long to fall asleep, kissing the top of her head softly as his way of saying goodnight to her. 

Things don't get any better than this, he thought to himself drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if this was so goddamn bad but hey ho ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts of all warm, fuzzy and cute but it gets hot and spicy again, people ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go but I've already started working on a follow up :)

Ranvir squinted as her eyes slowly opened. The daylight began to glow through the curtains in the bedroom. She slowly rolled over, being careful not to disturb Giovanni, and checked the time. _8:30 am_ the clock on the bedside table read realising that she had slept through the whole night without waking up. That was a first. Ranvir slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes as she pulled the duvet over her chest. Her mind wandered back to what happened last night...how amazing it was. It wasn’t just a physical attraction between them both, there was a deep and intense emotional connection there. The respect and admiration she had for him was off the scale. Ranvir leant down and planted a soft kiss on Giovanni’s cheek. He was still sound asleep letting out a small, soft snore every now and then. _He’s so cute when he sleeps,_ she smiled to herself. 

Giovanni stirred in his sleep, groaning softly as his eyes opened seeing Ranvir smiling down at him. A smile grew on his face, “good morning, beautiful.” he said sleepily. 

Ranvir giggled softly her hand pushing through his messy, floppy hair. “Good morning, sleepyhead.” 

He slowly sat up in bed, the fake tan he once had sprayed his torso by the tanning team at Elstree was now patchy on his skin. A small wheeze erupted from Ranvir, putting her hand over her mouth. Giovanni raised his eyebrow. Completely oblivious and unsure to what she was giggling at. “What? What are you laughing at?”

Ranvir pointed towards his torso, “your dodgy fake tan.” she giggled. 

He looked down at his torso and he couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle. Looking back up at her, “and whose fault is that?” his arms sneaked around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Pressing soft kisses along her shoulder. 

She leaned back against him, completely melting at his touch. For the first time in years she felt safe and happy...content in the arms of the Italian who showered her with love. They knew how they felt about one another but neither mentioned that they were falling in love. A smile appeared on her face as she felt him leave a trail of soft kisses down her neck, gently sucking and biting on her skin.

“I hope you’re not going to leave any marks.”

Giovanni smirked against her skin, knowing he had already left a small love bite on her neck. He brushed away some of her hair so he could get more access. “Why not? It’ll be funny if your colleagues spotted them...then you’d have to explain who gave them to you.” he mumbled against her skin. 

“Then you’d be in big trouble. Imagine trying to explain myself to Piers and Susanna.” she retorted with a small giggle. 

He lifted his head up and chuckled softly. “Me in big trouble? No way!” 

Ranvir turned her body to face him. Their eyes meeting in an intense and deep gaze. No words were needed to explain what was going through their minds right at that very moment in time. How incredibly lucky they both felt to have found each other despite everything that was going on in the world. Their deep, emotional connection mixed with harmless flirting turned into a blossoming romance and slowly turning into love. Ranvir felt like the luckiest girl in the whole world that someone like Giovanni could be generally interested in someone like her but part of her felt like she didn’t deserve him one little bit. That voice inside of her head telling her that she isn’t good enough for him still lingers in the back of her mind, touching every nerve. Her lack of confidence was still looming but it was slowly fading away. Yes, she still has those moments where her thoughts are consumed with _what if_ scenarios. She decided in the end to let herself go. Be free and happy. The man currently gazing into her eyes with such softness and affection wanted to be with her. He called her beautiful countless times but it wasn’t until recently that she started to believe that someone found her naturally beautiful. She finally smiled whilst consumed in her thoughts.

Giovanni looked at her thoughtfully. Wondering what was on her mind. “What are you thinking about?” 

“You,” she replied with a whisper. “And how incredibly lucky I feel.”

He couldn’t help but smile, moving his hand to rest on her cheek. “If anything, I’m the lucky one.” he said as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers making Ranvir shiver once again. Butterflies erupting from inside her stomach.

“So, tell me what you have planned for our Argentine Tango.” she whispered, pecking his lips in a soft kiss. 

“I can show you now,” he replied with a mischievous wink. 

Ranvir giggled. Oh she had no idea what Giovanni had in store for her for their Argentine Tango. “Maybe once you’ve cooked me breakfast.”

Giovanni raised his eyebrows, “breakfast huh?” he said coyly.

“Yes, breakfast,” she replied as she clambered out of bed. Bending down to slip on her underwear. 

Giovanni rolled his eyes playfully before climbing out of bed himself, “I’m the guest so really you should be making me breakfast.”

Ranvir pouted her lips at him before barking out a laugh. 

His eyes scanning the floor for his boxers and joggers, eventually slipping them on. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. He hadn’t made breakfast for anyone in months and it made him really want to go all out to impress Ranvir. He made his way downstairs and walked through the hallway into the kitchen. There was something about this house that made it feel so cosy and content. Whether because he was with Ranvir he didn’t know but he felt so at home. Giovanni made his way through his kitchen cupboards, taking out a few pots and pans and ingredients to make homemade pancakes. He knew Ranvir loved a few cheeky pancakes for breakfast as some mornings she’d turn up to training with pancakes and a coffee from the local cafe. It was decided in his mind that he was going to make traditional Italian style pancakes. He turned his head round at the sound of Shmizzels running through into the kitchen, jumping up to lick his face as Giovanni leant down to fuss him. 

“Hey, little guy.” he petted Shmizzels. His tail wagged with excitement. 

Ranvir spotted one of his shirts that he had lent her when she stayed at his the previous two evenings in the corner of the bedroom from the corner of her eye. Instantly grabbing it and putting it on. It was a little bit short but she didn’t mind that...it’s not like anyone else was going to see her. She chuckled as she heard a loud crash of cutlery from the kitchen downstairs before strolling her way down the stairs to see what on earth he was up to. 

When she walked through her eyes widened. Pots and pans scattered all over the floor, the cupboards wide open, and Shmizzels sitting by where Giovanni was standing. _What on earth is going here?_ She questioned in her mind. 

Giovanni saw her walk through and grinned widely, his eyes already roaming more than they should. “Nice shirt,” he commented with a little smirk.

“You’re going to have this issue now where one by one, your clothes will start disappearing.” she chuckled, walking over to stand beside him. “But the real question is...what on earth are you doing to my kitchen?” 

He smiled as she stood next to him, noticing how short his shirt was on her.

“Trying to make you Italian pancakes, my darling.” he said as he placed down Shmizzels’ feeding bowl, the four legged pup quickly following him and indulging into his breakfast. 

He felt the sudden urge to ditch preparing breakfast altogether and lie her down on the kitchen counter. The buttons on the shirt were unbuttoned at the top, giving him a nice view of what lies underneath. He gulped at the sight of her breasts. Fuck. Giovanni quickly felt himself getting aroused. Something so simple like seeing Ranvir wearing zero makeup, her hair all over the place and wearing his shirt could arouse him so much. She wasn’t afraid to be her natural self around him. He loved that she was so comfortable around him and he was so comfortable around her. But no matter what, he found her irresistible. 

Ranvir looked up and noticed him practically staring at her. His eyes were wide, his pupils dilated and to finish it off, he was flushed. He was clearly aroused by her. His eyes glanced over to the kitchen counter before looking back at her. 

“You alright there, Pernice?” she bit her lip softly, taking in the sight of the gorgeous Italian man who was so stimuously aroused at this early in the morning. 

All Giovanni could do was nod in response as he was now aware of the growing bulge inside his boxers. God how on earth was he going to survive four days of training for the Argentine Tango when he could barely hold it together with Ranvir in his bloody shirt? He glanced over to see if Ranvir had noticed his...excitement. Thankfully, she hadn’t noticed yet. He pressed himself further into the counter to hide his bulge. 

Ranvir’s eyes wandered down and saw he was pressing himself further and further against the counter. She giggled quietly to herself. It was pretty obvious to her that he was very aroused and he was pretty shit at hiding it. Shuffling closer to where he was standing, her hand began wandering around the waistband of his joggers. She slowly slid her hand down inside his joggers and into his boxers where she felt his hard and swollen cock straining against the material. Giovanni’s breathing slowly became more shallow as her hand wrapped around his length and slowly stroked it once...then twice...and then a third time.

“Ranvi,” he breathed shallowly. 

Her thumb then slowly circled the head of his cock just to add extra pleasure. Ranvir smirked to herself at the Italian who was always in control of everything slowly losing control at her touch. She carried stroking his length at a slow pace until he frantically pulled her hand out his boxers and moved himself to stand right in front of her, pushing her back up against the kitchen counter.

“What about breakfast?” she questioned.

Giovanni shook his head as he picked her up and sat her down on top of the counter. Moving himself to stand in between her legs. “Breakfast can wait a little while longer.” 

He had already begun unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing. Each unbuttoned button exposing more and more of her as each second went by. He slowly pushed the material off her shoulder and let it fall down her body. His eyes quickly darkening with desire with his mouth soon around her nipple, sucking harshly. Ranvir let out an uncontrollable whine pushing her body up against his, her hands grasping at his shoulders. She already felt his other hand tugging at her underwear desperate to get them off her.

“Are we really doing this here?” she asked, trying so hard not to let her breathlessness show. 

Giovanni slowly kissed up her chest, collarbone, neck, jaw and eventually pressed a kiss on her lips. He kissed her lips a few times before giving her a reply, “you’re too impatient to go to the bedroom...so why not let me make your fantasy real.” he whispered, gently biting down on her bottom lip. 

“How do you know I’ve dreamt about you making love to me on the kitchen counter?” Ranvir restrained herself from slipping out any moans. 

He carried on tugging at her underwear until she eventually gave in and lifted her hips up for him, “I bet you have.” he slid her underwear down her legs before dropping them onto the floor. 

“I haven’t actually,” she replied smugly. He didn’t know she did...once or twice when at the time it felt wrong to be thinking about her dance partner in _that_ way. It had only occurred to her that he might’ve thought...well, _fantasized_ about her in that way as well. Her hands tugged down at his joggers and boxers, using her feet to push them down his legs as he was not cooperating with her at this point.

Giovanni kicked his remaining clothes from his ankles pulling her body right to the edge of the counter. His erected length pressing against her clit causing her to moan tilting her head back. She never knew a man could make her feel so much pleasure and yet be a complete bastard when teasing her. 

“Tell me what you want, baby.” he whispered against her ear, his Italian accent thickening due to his arousal. 

That was enough to make her shiver more. God this fucking man. She could feel his fingers trailing down the base of her spine causing goosebumps on her skin. Ranvir couldn’t find the words to answer him, her body already consumed in pleasure and he had barely done anything yet. 

“You…” she eventually said, her breathing almost shallow. “I want you…”

His fingers found themselves tracing the inside of her thighs, slowly inserting his length inside her. A moan slipped from her lips with her back arching slightly, pushing her breasts up against his chest as his lips met hers in a passionate kiss. Giovanni began pushing his hips back and forth at a slow pace just about enough to tease her. Ranvir let out a small whimper as she met his hips hallway, their bodies beginning to move together as one. His hands pushed her thighs open more so he could thrust deeper causing her to bite down on his bottom lip hard, surprised that blood hadn’t been drawn. Giovanni groaned deeply as his cock slid in and out of her opening with such ease. 

“Fucking hell, Giovanni!” Ranvir whimpered in one quick breath against his lips. 

“Are you close yet, baby?” he grunted, his thrusts becoming quicker and more urgent. 

Ranvir felt herself begin to clench around his length, setting off waves of pleasure around her body. The way he was making her feel right now was completely something else. The way they made love the night before was completely different to how they were making love now. He was more gentle but this time it was more urgent and there was so much desire for her. She couldn’t even respond to him. The pleasure was too much.

“Oh fuck, yes.” she panted.

Giovanni growled at how heavenly she sounded. He wanted her to feel pleasure...even if it was on a kitchen counter. Not ideal but he didn’t care. He’d have her anywhere he wanted. This woman drove him _insane_ with wild thoughts. Giovanni had dreamt about her, nothing scandalous at first it was totally innocent until one night over facetime during this week...it somehow changed. She had practised her hip action to him through the screen and became mesmerized. He went to bed that night dreaming about kissing her. Just an innocent kiss. Nothing else until his mind started wandering beyond the safe zone of kissing. He had imagined himself slowly undressing her as they kissed, touching each other in places that drove them wild with desire. The mental image of them making passionate love had filled his memory during that night and how much he wanted to feel every single part of her.

Ranvir slipped out a loud moan as her hips rolled against his. She clenched around his length even more and it was slowly driving her towards the edge of her orgasm. Giovanni knew she was getting close and thrusted his hips more urgently, moaning against her ear. The sound of their love making echoing through the room. 

“Come for me, baby. Let me hear you.” his hand slipped down between their bodies, beads of sweat forming, and his fingers found her clit. Applying pressure as his fingers circled her soaking clit was just enough to push her over the edge. 

Ranvir sobbed as she buried her face into his neck her loud cries muffled against his skin as she came undone around him. Releasing her juices around his aching cock. Giovanni came straight after with a loud groan, thrusting deep as he shot his load inside her. Their bodies continued to move in an uneven rhythm together until their orgasms had passed and it wasn’t for a while. Ranvir’s legs shook as waves and waves of pleasure continued to rip through her body. Before Giovanni could even slow down his thrusts after coming down from his high, he felt another warmth cover his length and the sound of Ranvir’s muffled cries again. Did she just come again? Realising that indeed she did...chuckling to himself at the fact that he had just made her come not once but twice. He waited until she had calmed down before pressing a soft kiss on her temple. She was a crumpled mess against him. She hooked her arms limply around his neck as he helped her off from the counter. Ranvir held herself up, gripping onto the edge as her legs were still trembling from the intensity of her orgasm...well, orgasms. 

Giovanni came up behind her and steadily held her up. “Are you okay?” he asked softly.

Ranvir smiled to herself. He was such a gentleman and a sweetheart. She melted into his touch the overwhelming feeling of happiness filled her but that feeling was interrupted by Shmizzels barking in the hallway before he came running through back into the kitchen with one of Giovanni's shoes hanging from his mouth.

"Shmizzels!" 

She quickly rushed over and removed the shoe from his mouth, teeth marks from where he had been holding it in his mouth and where he had been chewing the laces. Giovanni barked out a laugh. He couldn't be mad at the little thing he was still pup plus he was too cute to get mad at. They both helped one another to clean themselves up before throwing their clothes back on. Giovanni immediately started preparing the delayed breakfast, quietly humming to himself as he prepared the mix for the pancakes. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! There's soft moments and once again some filth for you all ;)

Breakfast had been a delightful treat. Giovanni’s impressive homemade cooking skills once again sent Ranvir into food heaven. Shmizzels had been sat beside Giovanni waiting for him to at least accidentally drop some food knowing how greedy the little pup was. It felt so domestic to Ranvir having someone cook her breakfast like it was a normal everyday thing for them both. She imagined this would happen hopefully everyday with them in the  _ future _ . Ranvir felt bad for letting him cook breakfast and then have to wash up but he insisted that she’d relax on the sofa. Shmizzels trotted through and jumped up on the sofa, curling himself up on her lap letting out a little deep sigh. The last few days had been a whirlwind like being stuck in a romance movie which is every woman’s fantasy. Then it hit her. What was life going to be like once Strictly is over? Would he still want her? Ranvir was scared that things would go back to how they used to be...waking up at three o’clock, going to work, take care of her son and repeat. It was daunting to think about since there was still some anxiety building up in her head but Giovanni reassured her that nothing would change between them.  _ What if he wants to have children? What if I can’t give him a baby if it was to ever even come to that...  _ The little voice that was still hovering in the back of her mind had taken over. Why would he drop a future with someone younger and choose her? 

“Ranvi...your hand is trembling,” the soft and quiet tone of Giovanni’s voice made her jump. She didn’t even see or hear him sit down on the sofa beside her. 

She looked down at his hand placed over hers. It was something that would happen when she was feeling anxious, her hand would tremble from all the overthinking. Ranvir held back the tears that had begun to build up. 

“I’m sorry…” she mumbled, not even looking up at him. “I’m being silly by overthinking over the future…”

“Hey…” Giovanni gently lifted her jaw up with his fingers looking softly into her teary eyes, “we will try to make this work outside of Strictly because my heart truly lies with you...and no one else.”

Ranvir gazed deeply into his eyes. She had felt so stupid for doubting his feelings and getting upset about it. A little smile appeared from the corner of her lips once she realised how serious he was about her. He did want to be with her. Out of everyone in the whole world Giovanni chose her and it didn’t feel real at all. Once she smiled, Giovanni smiled. He hated seeing the woman he thought the absolute world of completely doubt everything and get upset.

“There we go. There’s that beautiful smile I love.”

Ranvir gushed out a little sweet giggle as she nuzzled her face into his chest, smiling to herself. That man always knew how to make her smile even during the darkest moments or when she thought she was being ridiculous over little things. Giovanni twirled her loose curls around his finger, something which he enjoyed doing on a daily basis. Randomly playing with her soft, beautiful hair to match the rest of her. 

“Whilst we’re here…” he trailed off before carrying on, “fancy trying it out on the sofa?” 

Ranvir shot her head up from his chest and slapped him playfully. “You’re absolutely filthy, Pernice!” 

Giovanni chuckled mischievously wiggling his eyebrows at her playfully, “you secretly love it though.”

“Don’t tempt me. I might end up accepting your offer.”

By that time, Shmizzels had enough of sitting on Ranvir’s lap and he trotted over to his bed in the corner of the living room and slumped himself down there. That gave Giovanni the opportunity to firmly push her down on the sofa. Tushaan wasn’t due back home for another few hours so they had precious time to kill. His lips instantly attacked her neck, biting and nibbling on her skin earning a little moan off Ranvir.

“What did I say about leaving marks, Pernice?” she said sternly. 

Being the little bastard Giovanni sometimes was, of course he carried on like she never said anything. His hands had already slipped underneath the shirt that she most likely had stolen from him. Both his hand rubbing up and down her upper thighs. Oh how he enjoyed the rather sensual and beautiful sounds Ranvir would make when giving her the pleasure she wanted and deserved. He smirked knowing that she was already withering underneath him begging for more. 

“You’re pure filth, Giovanni,” she said almost mockingly but he knew she was joking. She enjoyed the feeling of being ravished and worshipped by the Italian... _ probably a little too much _ . 

Giovanni eventually removed his lips from her neck, a few more marks appearing on the skin. Oh he wasn’t even done yet. Not when they had a couple of hours to spare so he could take his well earned time worshipping the woman lying beneath him. His fingers began unbuttoning her shirt, one by one and at his own pace. 

“What? I’m an adventurous lover,” he winked, almost ripping the shirt off her body as his patience with himself was wearing thin. 

No matter how many times he saw her with hardly any clothes on, he was still in awe of her beauty and that very distracting  _ figure  _ of hers. If he had it his way he would worship her over and over again. It wasn’t long before all of their clothes had been discarded into a crumpled heap on the floor. There was nothing left to separate them now apart from the feeling of grinding against each other and Ranvir’s incredible hip action rolling against his own. Giovanni pinned her hands down above her head as their lips connected perfectly together in a passionate kiss, moaning in each other's mouths. 

“Fucking hell. Giovanni…” she moaned so  _ heavenly _ but it sounded so filthy at the same time making Giovanni growl in satisfaction. 

His now rock hard erected cock was pressing firmly against her wet clit. Ranvir was almost begging for him to do something as she rolled her hips against his harder and faster. 

“Now who’s the filthy one?” he chuckled, gazing down at the already moaning mess of a woman beneath him. 

“Please...do something…” she panted breathlessly. 

At the rate they were going at they’d probably end up doing it in every single room of the house, obviously excluding Tushaan’s room. Giovanni bit his lip and reached down for his length before inserting it inside of her, slowly knowing it would drive her incredibly mad. Ranvir gasped. She couldn’t get enough of this feeling of having this gorgeous Italian man ravishing her at every opportunity he had. The woman was living every girl's number one fantasy except it wasn’t a fantasy, it was real life. All she wanted to do was scream that she _loved_ him. Not that the timing was appropriate since they had spent most of the morning on some sort of sex marathon like a couple of horny teenagers. The thought made her laugh inside. Who would’ve thought it, a forty three year old single mum who could not keep her hands off a sizzling thirty year old Italian. In the past she would’ve laughed and thought the whole idea was completely daft and mildly inappropriate for a woman of her _sort_. 

Giovanni made her feel young again, like she actually had a purpose in life apart from shuffling papers behind a news desk or standing outside Westminster in the freezing cold at six o’clock every other morning. There was no other man out there like him, someone who she could have meaningful deep conversations with late into the night, comforted her, made her wheeze and smile but most importantly she really felt wanted.  _ Connection is absolutely everything _ .

Ranvir didn’t even realise that she was gazing so deeply into Giovanni’s eyes whilst thinking of all these thoughts. He bent his head down and kissed her so deeply, beginning to move his hips at an increased speed. Ranvir wanted him deeper so she parted her thighs open more. A string of moans and maybe a few curse words let slip from their lips. Giovanni broke the kiss as his lips moved down to focus on her breasts making sure he gave each one the same amount of his undying attention. He thrusted his length deeper inside her causing Ranvir to almost sob from the pleasure. He hit the right spot and she could’ve almost combusted at that point. Her back quickly arched off the sofa with her breasts pushing up against him more and more. 

“Oh fucking hell!” she cursed loudly in one breath.

Giovanni immediately averted his attention back to her lips and those insanely heavenly noises she was making, pinning her hands arms down further into the material as he moved his hips faster. Thrusting deeper with every move he made. She was quickly crumbling beneath him as her hips once again met his halfway. Giovanni rested his forehead against hers already feeling how hot her skin was against his own. The beads of sweat slowly dripped down her skin.

“Are you close, baby girl?” 

_ Baby girl. _ Oh christ. Now he was really deliberately edging her on closer and closer. Ranvir quickly felt herself tightening and clenching around his already pulsing cock. The waves of pleasure taking over every part of her entire body.

“Yes! I’m nearly there!” she spat out in a loud moan.

Soon Giovanni’s thrusts became more urgent and desperate. She was close and so was he. The mixed sound of their moans and skin on skin contact filled the room. Ranvir buried her face into his neck as she squirmed underneath him and cried out as her orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. Releasing everything she had down his pulsing cock. She moaned his name over and over until Giovanni growled and released his load not long after her. His thrusts became sloppy as they rode out their intense orgasms together, feeling Ranvir’s legs were once again trembling against his own. 

“Fuck…” she panted heavily, removing her face from his neck and looking back up at him. 

A layer of sweat covered them both after they had both come down from their highs. Giovanni placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering on her hot skin for a little while. Ranvir squealed as he turned her over so she was on top of him, just an excuse for him to cuddle her for a little bit until one of them decided to get up. 

Their legs became entangled together as Ranvir rested her head on his chest. Giovanni’s fingers slowly running up and down the base of her spine. They stayed entangled and snuggled up together for what felt like forever.

“Fancy a bath?” he suggested.

Ranvir looked up at him, resting her chin on his chest. “Should I start calling you Sex Machine from now on?” she giggled.

Giovanni chuckled, his fingers now running through her hair. “No funny business, just me washing your back and giving you a bubble beard.” 

She raised her eyebrows at him. A bubble beard? Was that supposed to be romantic? “A bubble beard? Giovanni, we’re not kids messing around with bubbles whilst sharing a bath...but only if I can give you one.”

“I have facial hair so the joke is on you.” he replied smugly. 

Ranvir moved herself off of him and bent down to pick up their heap of clothes off the floor. She squealed and turned around when she felt his hand smack her arse cheek. The bastard looked so bloody smug with himself. 

“You really are a cheeky bastard, Pernice.” 

Not that she was complaining because she wouldn’t have him any other way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for all the love whilst writing this! It has inspired me to keep going! I love this little community we have and the the support we have for one another <3 
> 
> I'm currently working on Argentine Tango week as we speak so keep your beady eyes out for it xxx


End file.
